


You

by Alyssum_09



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Mention all SF9 members | idk how to tag OTL, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssum_09/pseuds/Alyssum_09
Summary: Jaeyoon really loves Taeyang, and Taeyang loves Jaeyoon so much.
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~
> 
> Honestly, this is the first time I have posted a fanfic on AO3 and English is not my first language. So please forgive me if there is any vocabulary or grammar mistake;; 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this small fic!
> 
> P/s: I don't know what the title should be...

Jaeyoon's infatuation for Taeyang, doesn't need to say, is known by all the members.

Like once when Taeyang asked everyone what would they love to eat that night so that Rowoon could prepare for them, while the members started to said whatever they enjoyed, just only one wandered from the subject. Of course it was Jaeyoon. When it was Jaeyoon's turn to say, he answered right away without any hesitations with a obviously tone that

\- I like you Taeyang. 

With a really bright smile and a look full of love for Taeyang. Hearing that, Taeyang didn't know how to react, he just sat there in bewilderment before his ears started to redden. It took Taeyang, still shy, a while to ask the question again. 

\- I asked you what you liked to eat...

Quickly, Rowoon held Chani's ears and yelled: "Hey, we have a baby here!" between members' laughters. 

Jaeyoon loves Taeyang so much, both have a lot of reasons and no reasons at all. 

Like his name, "Yoo Taeyang", his smile shine as beautiful as sunlight. On stages, it is still that smile, but the shine brings to a different sensation. The passion, enthusiasm reflected in his eyes, Jaeyoon can see all. The way Taeyang dances, every movement he makes, Jaeyoon has always viewed from behind with all his admiration and pride upon Taeyang's talents. Behind stages, Taeyang comes back to be the small, shy and clingy around members sun. Like when Jaeyoon and Taeyang cook, whether Jaeyoon does something wrong and things start to become a whole mess as he is sad, Taeyang will be there at the right time to calm him down and gracefully help him solve the problem. 

Taeyang has always been by Jaeyoon's side like that, Taeyang is Jaeyoon's little own sunshine. Above all, it is just Taeyang who Jaeyoon falls in love with. 

So when Taeyang is standing, Jaeyoon will come close to him and place a gentle kiss in his nose, really quick. When they are sitting next to each other's side to watch a movie together, Jaeyoon will quietly kiss on Taeyang's hair, which is a little bit dried because of colorant. When they are holding hands on the way to group's dorm, Jaeyoon will sometimes kiss the back of Taeyang's hand in a softly way. Everytime like that, Taeyang will always smile, the sunshine smile that Jaeyoon really loves. 

Taeyang's feeling for members is esteeming, cherishing, but for Jaeyoon is a little different, it is love. 

Jaeyoon's voice is sweet like pouring bile on ears, full of emotional in which make people immerse. Taeyang has always listened to it with joy, as if the voice has a power to warm his heart, to calm his mind. 

Behind the stage lights, Jaeyoon is still the same, still the person who full of warm, affectionate sweet, kind-hearted and take well care of others. Although Jaeyoon is also a member of brother line in SF9, he still has that adorable and jubilant vibe. Like when Jaeyoon learn to speak English with Inseong, he will usually say something that have no meanings, practice to dance with Youngbin, he will wheedle the leader, Jaeyoon even try to rap with Zuho and Hwiyoung, or play some unintelligible games with Dawon. Whenever there is Jaeyoon, the members will always laugh happily. 

So when nights Taeyang couldn't sleep, he will come over Jaeyoon's room, lie down in his bed, sneak in his blanket, hug Jaeyoon so tight then he could sleep well. When Jaeyoon is reading a book, Taeyang will silently come and sit down by his side, tilt head, lean on Jaeyoon's shoulder, read the book together and Jaeyoon will move the book to the center so that Taeyang's eyes won't strain. When his lips meet with Jaeyoon's lips, Taeyang will smile at the kiss by the strange yet addictive feeling it brings to. 

Taeyang doesn't say words of love as much as Jaeyoon says everyday with him. Taeyang tries to express his love for Jaeyoon through actions, from small to bigger ones. 

Jaeyoon really loves Taeyang, and Taeyang loves Jaeyoon so much. 

The way they love the opponent, their members are all know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end and this note too <3 <3!!
> 
> I'm really nervous when I wrote this, like I'm not that good at English ㅠㅠ... I'm still trying hard to learn English, and maybe this could be a good way for me to improve my English while relaxing at the same time? 
> 
> Oh my, I don't know ㅠㅠ. And, it would be great if you can correct me, where I was wrong, things like that. If not, it's still great for you to read till this sentence! > <
> 
> Thank you again! I love you!


End file.
